


In The Apple Trees

by Daisy_PoisonPen



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Cityboy!Gavin, Cole is a good big brother, Connor loves dogs, Farmboy!Connor, I’m not sorry, M/M, RK900 is named Chris, Romance, Unresolved Romance, this started out as crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-23 09:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18547153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy_PoisonPen/pseuds/Daisy_PoisonPen
Summary: Connor is driving home when he finds an injured man on the side of the road. Crushes ensue.





	1. Accidentally

**Author's Note:**

> On Today’s episode of “Things Daisy wrote instead of finishing her WIPs” I give you a sweet farmboy and a hard ass city boy that fall for eachother in the middle of nowhere. 
> 
> Rated T because Gavin swears a lot and is probably thinking very *detailed* things about his farmboy.

Connor’s drive from the city has been long, but he doesn’t mind it. He’s just come from visiting his dad. Normally, his drive is quiet at this time of night, but he feels he’s already had a more interesting half hour than his entire day was.

First, he moved two snakes out of his way, having to get out of his car to put them in the tall grass on the other side of the road. Then he found out there was a mouse in the back of his old, dumpy Chevy truck, which he grabbed by its tail and placed on the side of the road too.

Now, there’s a person, a man, his expensive-looking, obviously brand new car steaming around the enormous buck laying half-way through his windshield, his antlers poking through the passenger seat and the hood of the car accordioned against the guardrail on the side of the road.

Connor pulls over behind the disabled car quickly, scanning around to make sure there’s no other danger as he dials 911. He makes out the model of the car, a BMW M850i—you know the car is expensive when they stop giving the models names, and just start giving them numbers instead—and confirms that the deer is definitely dead. Jogging up towards the man, who is cursing audibly and holding his arm, he realizes that the man is bleeding. The expensive sheen of his shirt and tie are marred by spots of dark red that is dripping from a tiny slice on his cheek bone and several on his forehead, left eyebrow and the bridge of his nose. Even with the blood, Connor thinks his face is lovely, albeit irritated and full of panic. “Hey there, are you alright?” he says when he reaches the man.

“What?! Who the hell…”

“Whoa, whoa,” Connor says, taking a few steps back. “It’s alright. I’m Connor Anderson. I just drove by your accident and I want to make sure you’re alright.”

“No, I’m not alright!” the man fumes. Connor thinks that even angry, his voice is rich, gravelly but not deep. “I’m driving to fucking Detroit and I get _lost,_ and now I’m in bumfuck where the universe just spontaneously generates wild fucking animals in the middle of the goddamn road, and I don’t even know where the hell I am...”

“Slow down,” Connor tries to say, but the man talks right over him.

“...I’m pretty sure my fucking arm is broken, and I’m in bumfuck with no way to get home because _my car has a deer in it!_ I’m not fucking okay, alright? I’m about to lose my fucking shit!”

“Well, you’re already losing it, if you ask me. Can I have you sit down? You look like you’re going to pass out.”

“Where in the...”

“The tailgate of my truck, I’ll help you in. You need to calm down,” Connor reiterates.

“ _I am calm!”_

Connor shakes his head as he gently helps the older man up onto the edge of the truck and pulls himself up next to him. “Can you tell me about you?” he asks, just to distract the man. And himself, if he’s honest. He also gets out his cell phone, sending a series of text messages.

“I’m Gavin Reed. I’m a managing partner of an investment firm and I’m supposed to be in Detroit by tomorrow morning—I should have just flown, but…”

“Why were you headed to Detroit? Some big meeting?”

“No,” the man huffs. “Something personal.”

“Where are you coming from?”

“Pittsburg.”

“You are a little out of your way, then.” Connor puts his phone away. “Luckily for you, my brother runs the only towing company within 30 miles, and his shop is just in town. He’s going to come by with a tow truck and probably a deputy.”

“Luckily for me, indeed,” Gavin snorts.

“How’s your arm?”

“Probably not broken,” Gavin answers, bemused. “Hurts like hell, though. So does my face.”

Connor winces. “About that…”

“Oh great, my face is ruined, isn’t it?”

“I don’t think there’s anything on earth that could ruin your face—I mean…” Connor feels his cheeks heat furiously, and he stares at his phone hoping the universe will _spontaneously_ _generate_ an animal large enough to swallow him whole, especially when the man calls him cute and starts to laugh.

Connor frowns when the laughter changes into a wheeze of pain. “I hope the ambulance hurries,” he mumbles.

“I’m going to be fine, I’m just sore and pissed.”

“I gathered,” Connor answers.

Gavin watches the man go back into his car and bring out a bottle of water and a roll of paper towels. Inside the back of his pickup, he reaches for a black toolbox that is strapped down. Opening it, he reveals a red and white box and a bottle of vodka. He soaks a paper towel in vodka and then water and uses it to carefully wipe all the blood away from his face. Then he uses some gauzes and a roll of tape to keep pressure on the cuts that are still bleeding.

Gavin is quiet while the man works, wanting to keep his eyes open so he can watch his face. He can’t see much of it except by the glow of the headlights and emergency flashers, but his face is young and kind, and Gavin can tell that he is strong. The man could be in his mid to late twenties? Almost ten years younger than him. And his strength—he doesn't seem so strong mostly because his build is so thin. But the man—Connor, his name is Connor— moves like someone who is strong enough to be unafraid of most of the world. He wants to touch him and confirm it, but he’s afraid he won't be able to take his hands off.

“So… why are you out here, Connor?” he asks instead.

“I live just on the other side of town…driving in from Detroit, actually.”

“What’s out here?” Gavin blurts out.

Connor laughs, and Gavin feels something deep in his chest, cool and soothing. “I am a veterinarian by trade—that’s what I went to school for. Mostly, I care for people’s animals. However, I do have an orchard on my land, and we grow 10 varieties of apples as well as peaches and nectarines.”

“So you’re a farmer?”

“Among other things,” Connor answers, a soft smile on his face. Gavin is positively dazzled, but he can't say much else because the ambulance and tow truck lights finally come into view, along with volunteer fire and rescue. Connor greets the medics—Joshua and Markus are their names—and leads them over before going off to help the towing and fire people get rid of the deer and the car.

Gavin gives in to treatment, sad he hasn’t even gotten a chance to say thank you before they’ve whisked him off to the hospital.

* * *

 

“Let me come, too?”

Connor’s brother turns to him with a confused expression.”What? Why?”

“Because, Cole, I want to help.”

“You want to help Mr. Rich, Spoiled, and Angry?”

“He’s not—he was understandably stressed and irritated. Wouldn't you be after wrecking a car like that and injuring yourself?”

Cole rolls his eyes. “True, but what does that have yo do with you?”

Connor doesn’t really have an answer. “I want to help,” he reiterates lamely.

“Why are you so invested in what happens to that guy?”

Connor frowns. “I… found him by himself on the side of the road. He’s got no one here to help him.”

“He’s not an injured dog.”

“I…” Connor huffs.

Sharp blue eyes meet his. The oldest of the three of them (and several years older than him), Cole always said that Connor and Chris were _his_ babies. He babysat, diaper-changed, averted multiple crises, problems and spankings, and even tucked them in all throughout his childhood. Never once did Connor hear him complain about any of it.

Cole was graduating high school when Connor was 11 and Chris was 9. All through high school, when his friends would get mad at his little brothers hanging around, he would just shrug and say, “they’re my brothers. I can’t kick them out but I can kick _you_ out.” There was one person Cole ever threw out of their house that way—the rest of his friends knew better.

When he left for technical school in the city, he found two jobs so he could pay for school and pay to have them over every summer and every weekend, again preferring to hang out at home with them over the pleasures of city friends and nightlife, simply because he refused to be separated from _his_ boys.

The only downside of Cole’s level of commitment and care is that literally nothing they do, feel, or think is hidden from him.

Connor swallows, can’t hold the gaze and looks away. “Fine, we might have had a moment, okay?” he blurts out, flustered. “I—I liked his voice even though he swears a lot and I might have accidentally hit on him and...”

“And you call accidentally hitting on someone a moment?” Cole chuckles.

“Well it worked,” Connor mumbles. “He checked me out.”

“Hmm. He must be concussed.”

“Oh—be quiet!” Connor huffs over Cole’s laughter.

* * *

 

The ride to the hospital is long. Gavin feels himself getting disoriented, the cuts on his face stinging and hurting, his head _throbbing_ , the world spinning and the ground moving. He feels like the normally-strong tethers holding him up above unconsciousness are snapping one by one, and soon he’ll fall into a never ending pit of black.

Afraid, he starts asking questions to keep himself grounded. Of course, all his questions are about the man that helped him on the side of the road. “D’you guys know Connor long?”

“Since we were kids!” The one in the back with him has dark skin but green eyes. Gavin feels irrationally jealous. The spike of it is sour and vicious and hot.

“D’you like Connor?” he asks suspiciously.

The man chuckles. “For a while, in high school. We decided we were better off as friends.”

“I don’t want you to be his friend.”

The man chuckles again. There’s kindness and concern in his eyes, just like there were in Connor’s.

Gavin decides that he likes Connor’s eyes better.

“You don’t have to worry, okay?”

“Okay. Can you tell him thank you? I didn’t get to tell him but I yelled at him a lot and I want to say I’m sorry and thank you because he is very nice and he likes my face even though it’s bleeding.”

The medic smiles. “I’ll make sure he knows that you thanked him and that you think he’s cute too.”

“I DIDN’T SAY that! But maybe he is kind of cute right? Don't answer that.”

“You’re very funny, Gavin.”

“Hey! You know my name but I don’t know yours.”

“My name is Markus. How are you feeling, Gavin?”

Gavin frowns. “I hurt. I’m confused… the ground keeps moving and you’re driving sideways. I’m… am I going to die now?”

“You’ve got a nasty bump on your head, that’s all. You’ve been stressed out from your accident and now it’s all hitting you at once. You’re going to be perfectly fine. Why don’t you keep asking me about Connor, hmm? What do you want to know?”

“Everything. Did you fuck him?”

“What? No! We were just boys with silly crushes,  and those crushes faded away. That’s all.”

“When did you meet him?”

“My dad and his grew up in this town together, way back then. They were best friends for a long time.”

“D’yyou…?”

“Gavin? Hey, are you with me?”

There’s silence for a moment before Gavin can speak again. “Did you know what he was like as a kid?”

“Yeah, weird and quiet. He loved animals of all kinds, though. He did actually ran into the road once in middle school to save a squirrel from being a road pancake. Cole practically had a fucking stroke when he found out.”

“He is a veterinarian now.”

“The only one in town. Loves especially dealing with horses and house pets. People for miles around will call him for treatments for their horses.”

“That’s nice. Does he have any?”

“Four dogs and four horses,” Markus laughs.

“He likes dogs.”

“Do you?”

“No they slobber everywhere.”

“What about the ones that aren’t so slobbery?”

“I guess they are okay. Does Connor get to have any siblings?”

“An older brother, Cole, and a younger one, Chris. Cole used to take care of all of us often.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Uncle Hank got hired on in the Sheriff's department here, and then he had to work a lot. You didn’t meet Cole, but he is the one taking care of your car.”

“Oh that’s how he got a tow…”

“Hey. Gavin?”

“‘m here. I think. Everything is blurry.”

“You’re going to be okay, Gavin. Keep taking slow breaths for me and keep asking me questions, can you do that?” Markus adds a tube under his nose.

“Mmhmm. Connor is a farmer too.”

“Through and through,” Markus laughs. “He loves it out here. Cole does too. Chris was the one that defected to the city. Uncle Hank took a job all the way in Detroit when Cole returned from going to mechanic school, and Chris decided he wanted to join the police department up there when he grew up too. Now they’re both working in the Detroit Police Department. But Connor couldn’t leave the land unattended. So he commercialized the farm… hired people to harvest and run apple-picking tours. He even opened a store on the land selling fresh fruit and all kinds of apple and products and desserts. The place is doing great and he and Cole don’t have to commit to it all year round. That is how he has time to be a veterinarian.”

“So… is he rich?”

“No, not rich. But they get by, that’s for sure. Connor doesn't like to flaunt it much.”

“His truck is old and shitty.”

“Yeah but it was Chris’s. He’s attached to it.”

“He’s not old and shitty.”

“No,” Markus says, and his smile fades. “Connor is one of the best people on earth. Please don’t… don’t hurt him. Okay?”

“I won’t!” Gavin says emphatically.

Markus winks at him, and it’s the last thing he remembers before getting to the hospital.


	2. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor gets to know Gavin while he heals up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more fluff. Soft, fluffy, fuzzy fluff. no angst here, no sir. not even a little bit. I promise.

The hospital treats him for a concussion, lacerations and some intense bruising, and lets him go after a couple of days. Connor comes to see him twice, asking if he needed help calling anyone, how he was feeling, if he needed help finding a car to get home. 

Gavin isnt really interested in that and wants him to chat. Of course, Connor can’t really chat long, mostly because if his duties at his farm and his vet clinic. Today, Connor is here as he’s being released, so they thankfully have more time to chat. Connor holds his things and even bought him sweats and a soft, comfortable hoodie so that he wouldn’t have to wear his bloody, messed up suit out of the hospital. The fabric is soft on his sensitive cuts and bruises, which turn out to extend all the way down his seatbelt strap across his ribs and abdomen, and Connor’s hand guides him with a gentle grip, steadying him when sudden waves of dizziness overcome him. Connor scoots him right into his car.

“W-wait… where are you taking me?”

“Home, of course,” Connor says like it’s no big deal. “You need to recover and soon you’ll have to deal with your insurance company and getting a rental car so you can make it home once you recover. You don’t really have anywhere to go, do you?”

“Uh—no.”

“Cole gave me your wallet and stuff out of your car to give to you. He rescued your luggage too.”

Gavin swallows. His relief makes him dizzy too. “I… thank you. I don’t know what I’d do without your help.”

Connor’s smile is soft, but his eyes are stern as they glance at him. “I’ll tell you what you will do since you have my help. You’ll go lay down until Cass does dinner and—”

“Who is Cass?”

“Cassidy is Cole’s wife. They’ve been married for four years. They met when she started working on the farm.”

“That’s nice.”

“She’s a sweetheart.”

“You and Cole live in the same house?”

“No. Cass… I live alone. Cole worries about it because he says I’ll never eat anything but apples if I’m unsupervised. So once a week they come over and she cooks for all of us.”

“That’s… Cole really cares about you.”

Connor huffs. “He’d still be changing my diapers if I let him.”

Gavin snorts. “Somehow, I think you were the one that fought diaper changes since the beginning.”

Connor laughs. “No, that was Chris. Hey, Cass! Driving right now, I only have a second. Yes, I did. Oh—that’s perfect. Thank you. You’re the best, sis. Love you too.” He hangs up his cell phone and shoves it into the cupholder. “That was Cass. She’s got the guest room set up for you.”

“What? That’s—completely unnecessary. I can get a hotel.”

“You? Mr. expensive car, probably has one of those fancy, self-cooling electronic mattresses, wants to sleep in a country hotel in a town you’ve never been in before after an injury?”

Gavin huffs. “I’m not that prissy.”

Connor glances over at him, one eyebrow perfectly arched under a little flop of shiny brown hair. “Cole said your car is worth a quarter of what my annual harvest is worth.”

“Well, that doesn’t make me prissy.”

“Your taste in coffee does.”

“Who wants to drink swill?”

“Anything is better than hospital coffee. Even Dunkin’ Donuts.”

“Still swill.”

“My point exactly!”

Gavin glares at the dashboard. “I don’t want to put you out.”

“Well you’re not. Besides, in your condition what you need is rest, not springs digging into your bruises and worrying about fleas or spiders.”

“Fine! You win.”

“I do?”

“I fucking hate spiders.”

Connor’s smile is pretty pleased with himself, and he lifts his chin a little bit as he drives on. 

Gavin suddenly finds himself with cotton mouth and the desire to smooth his palms over the younger man’s throat, feel the pulse there and the bob of his Adam’s apple. He imagines himself hearing his breaths underneath his lips and feeling his pulse speed up under his tongue…

“Are you alright? You’re flushed. Are you in pain?”

“Little dizzy,” Gavin mumbles hoarsely. Going to this man’s house is going to be a mistake.

* * *

 

It isn't until they drive past a sign that Gavin sees in the rearview,  _ Hiram, Ohio,  _ that he gains any clarity on where he ended up. 

He ended up so in the middle of nowhere, that he is literally outside of a small town.

“So, be warned. There are dogs in my house, big ones. They’re harmless, they’ll probably love you… especially Sumo and Lance, they get particularly friendly when they sense someone sick or injured. But if you’re allergic or something, or if you need rest, i’ll get them out of your hair.”

“What kind of big dogs?”

“Well, Sumo is Dad’s dog, really. Saint Bernard. He’s 8 years old. Dad couldn’t keep him in the city, so he lives here with me. Lance is a German Shepherd, he’s four. Sugar, she’s a Newfoundland, she’s also four. Chase, he’s a Husky, he’s two. Bundle of energy, that one.”

“Those are a lot of hairy, hairy dogs.”

Connor laughs. “Yes, vacuuming after those four is a full-time job.”

“Bet they are practically the size of you or me, too.”

“Yep. The smallest is Lance and he’s 84 pounds. Chase is 88. The other two are well over 100 pounds.”

“Jesus. Feeding those things must be insane.”

Connor laughs again, and Gavin is happy about this. “Yeah, they all could eat their weight if I let them.”

“Which one is your favorite?”

Connor considers the question in silence for a long minute. “Hmm, I’m not sure. Sumo, we’ve had him the longest. Lance… well he and Chase love running around outside. The yard is where their escapades are… they love to sneak into the horse pastures, too. Couple of times, they’ve scared off some troublemakers trying to get into the orchard after hours, too. They are very good at that. Sugar is a giant baby, always wants me to cuddle her and give her attention.”

“That doesn’t answer my question…”

“I can’t say I have a favorite,” Connor says as the truck finally turns onto a long drive. “But I love this. Watch what happens when we walk in.”

Sure enough, Gavin carefully gets out of the truck and follows Connor to the big front porch of the farmhouse, only to hear a chorus of happy whines, yips and barks. When they open the door, four enormous beasts are all sitting properly, tails beating the floor excitedly. Gavin can’t help himself, he snorts. “If only my cat would do this instead of scratching out everything in sight.”

Connor laughs. 

Sumo promptly lays on the ground right where he sits. He’s got the white and dark brown patches typical of a Saint Bernard and enormous white paws which he crosses in front of him almost delicately.

Chase is next to him, his tail thumping Sumo’s back. He is white and a light, silvery gray and has mismatched eyes. Gavin can’t help himself, he gives Chase’s chin a little scritch.

Next to him is the Newfoundland, Sugar. She looks like a fucking bear, fluffy brown fur making her seem bigger than she is. She watches him curiously, expressive, honey-brown eyes peeking out from the dark brown fur.

Lance is leery of him. Gavin thinks that out of all of them the one he can describe as somehow majestic is the German Shepherd, even though he is the smallest of the four. Lance sniffs him politely and huffs. The hair on the back of his neck rises a little. Connor corrects him quickly and he lowers his ears as he is chastised. Gavin decides to take a knee next to him to make him more comfortable. He sniffs again and grumbles, looking away in disdain. Gavin finds himself enjoying the dog’s attitude, even laughing at the dog’s obvious lack of enthusiasm.

He decides that Lance is his favorite out loud and Connor doubles over laughing. “Really?” he gasps, “he doesn’t feel the same about you, that’s for sure!”

“I know, that’s why I like him,” Gavin grins. “He won’t kiss my ass.”

Connor straightens, tilts his head and studies him. “Interesting,” he says eventually. “You prefer stubborn people as well?”

“In my line of work, I need people that solve problems and think for themselves, not yesmen and brown-nosers.”

“You said you were a manager at an investment firm. You obviously do well for yourself with that.”

“Managing partner, yes. My team is very smart and collaborative, but they don’t just agree with every idea that is thrown out there and they don’t waste time validating each other and patting each other's backs or mine. The validation they need is the job well done and the commissions and bonuses they make for being the top team in the firm.”

“You sound like a difficult boss.”

Gavin shrugs. “Not difficult. Tough.”

“I suppose that’s not a bad thing at all.” Connor says, thoughtfully. “You need people like this in your personal life too?”

Gavin shrugs. “Sure. Mature people know how to be honest about their thoughts and feelings and express them in a way that’s helpful.”

“You’re right,” Connor says eventually. “Thinking of it that way, everyone needs somebody like that.” He smiles.

He leads him through the kitchen and up a staircase that leads to a beautifully decorated hall, complete with a small reading space. The door to the guest suite is across from the reading nook. Gavin is immediately relieved to see the bed. Connor points at the closet. “Your things are hung in there already. There’s a bathroom through the door next to the closet. Make yourself at home, okay? I know you’re tired.”

“I… Connor,  _ thank you. _ ”

Connor winks at him as he shuts the door.

* * *

 

Lance warms up to him eventually, laying at the foot of his bed all night and hopping to his feet every time Gavin grunts or groans from pain. The dog stays faithfully underfoot as Gavin attempts to regain his mobility, moving from his room to the porch and enjoying the scent of the air on the farm. 

He found out that the farm is  _ huge. _ Connor has expanded and bought property since the farm came under his management. The original orchard was around 200 acres, and has now been tripled in size plus an extra hundred acres of private land. The newest section of orchard is only two or three years old and hasn’t yielded much. Gavin finds out that that is normal when the trees are young.

Connor spends a lot of time dealing with the people that manage that section of farm and constantly riding through it. It is in a crucial stage of growth and Connor personally makes sure they are receiving proper sunlight, moisture, and nutrients.

Connor is a friendly boss. Everyone that works on the farm treats him as family and he directs them kindly and carefully. Gavin finds himself smiling whenever Connor receives a work-related call. He’s oddly jealous of how easy it is to work with Connor. He could start a cult if he wanted to… they’d all follow him and defend him.

A week passes before he is well enough to drive. During that time he makes his excuses to his family in Detroit, finds a rental car, and files his insurance paperwork. 

Connor comes to sit with him every afternoon. They talk for hours about anything, and Connor laughs a lot. His captivating laugh makes Gavin reel, and so does the color of his skin and his hair. Connor looks like the personification of cookies n creme. his hair, almost black when he’s inside, turns lively chocolate brown, and his expressive eyes are just the same. his skin is creamy pale and sprinkled with little brown dots like chocolate chips. He has freckles and beauty marks all over his skin and Gavin wants to put his tongue over each one of them.

Instead, he updates Connor on his progress. Instead of seeming happy for him, Connor seems distant, unemotional. Today, Gavin asks, “why do you always get like this when I talk about leaving?”

Connor gives him a tired, sad smile that doesn’t reach his eyes and makes Gavin ache on the inside. “Because I’m not looking forward to it,” he answers quietly. 

“Oh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How so ya like it so far? let me know in the comments what you’re thinking will or should happen next, if you’ve seen any typos, if you hate it or love it. tell me all about it!
> 
> 2 chapters down, 1 and an epilogue to go.
> 
> y’all rock,  
> <3Daisy


	3. Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can this be considered a date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connor doesn't know how to ask out city boys so he just drags them away instead. it’s great it works out fine

“You look well enough for a short lesson today! Come on.”

“What!? Where the fuck are you taking me?”

Connor smiles so brightly that Gavin relents without even knowing where he’s going. They go into the house and out the back door, down a short trail and toward an enormous barn. “I want to show you something, but first I have to give you a bit of a lesson.”

“What kind of lesson?” Gavin asks, leery of the barn. He can smell the _barn_ smell from outside, and he’s not sure he likes it.

Connor leads him through it and out to an enclosure with four horses.

“Wha… I’ve never…”

“I know,” Connor grins. “Haven’t you ever wanted to?”

“No, not particularly,” Gavin snorts.

“Aww come on, please? This is crucial to our mission.”

Gavin snorts. “Seriously?”

Connor shrugs. “Well, if you want to walk a few hundred acres, suit yourself.”

“God—fuck it. Fine. I’ll… ride on your awkwardly large beasts.”

“They’re called horses.”

“What’s the one with the spots called?”

“She is an American Paint Horse, and she’s called Domino.”

“Fitting.”

“The other three are Sahara, Spencer, and Arrow, and they’re Morgan horses. These are all retired show and race horses.”

“They’re… huge.”

“They’re very sweet. Harmless, even. You don’t have to be afraid.” He makes a soft knickering sound at the horse nearest to him, whose big brown eyes are already studying Gavin intently. “Come here,” he says gently. The horse shoves its enormous head into Connor’s arm, and Connor laughs.

“You have a way with animals,” Gavin observes.

Connor shrugs. “I like them. I respect them. I help them. They’re loyal in return.”

“Or you just have a way with them.”

Connor smiles, giving the animal’s face and neck gentle pats. “Hey there, Arrow,” he says with a smile. Gavin takes out his phone and snaps a picture before either of them can move too much. Arrow’s enormous head is just in front of Connor, their affection obvious. The shiny brown color on the horse also complements  Connor’s eyes. Arrow, the horse in question, gives a soft snort. “Yes, we haven’t been riding in a while, I know. Do you want to go now?” It’s then that Gavin realizes that Arrow is the smallest of the horses. Connor continues talking to it for all the world like it’s a human. “Can we bring along Domino? Gavin likes Domino, too. Here, want to meet Gavin?”

The horse eyes him again, and he waves awkwardly. Arrow trots over and shoves its face into Gavin’s shoulder too. Gavin expects it to hurt, but the animal is gentle. Instinctively, he reaches up to pat the horse’s neck. “Aww,” he whispers.

“I told ya,” Connor says with a wink. “What do you say, Arrow? Can we show Gavin a good time?”

After that, Connor carefully saddles Arrow and then Domino. He shows Gavin how to get on the saddle, but has to help him up anyway because of his soreness. Gavin’s face burns when Connor’s hands land on his waist to help him up. When he’s on the horse, he realizes that Connor’s face is hot, bright pink too. Connor leads Arrow into a different enclosure, an empty one. “We use this area to keep them up on training, it’ll be good for him to get into the mindset that you’re learning.”

Connor walks him around the ring a few times, giving Gavin pointers on his posture and giving time to get used to riding and relax. Then he shows Gavin the reins and how they work.

It takes about an hour for Gavin to understand some basic riding, and then Connor hops onto Domino. “Ready?”

“Right. The mission.”

Gavin is rewarded with another one of Connor’s joyful laughs. “Yes, the mission,” Connor chortles. “Let’s go.”

They ride for a while, Connor showing off the enormous orchard proudly.

“This is a huge accomplishment,” Gavin eventually says, impressed.

“Thank you,” Connor answers. “We’ve all worked incredibly hard.”

“You’re… a good boss, too.”

Connor shrugs. “The people that work here all have the same goal that I do. I make sure they’re treated fairly and get to know me.”

“So that’s why in this tiny bumfuck-in-Egypt town adores you, huh?”

Connor chuckles. “That and, well, most of us that are in this area have been here for generations. Dad’s granddad first owned this land. At first it was just small plots of wheat and the like, but the prices went up so drastically in the 30s that it wasn’t feasible anymore. The land went unused until Granddad got the idea of turning it into an orchard. He worked on it day and night, cried and bled over it. This is his accomplishment, not mine.”

“Your dad didn’t want to keep running it?”

“Well by the time my Granddad passed on, the orchard just started doing well enough to break even. Dad took a job in the Sheriff’s department to make ends meet, and then that was how we managed. He wanted to give up, but I couldn’t. I honestly loved learning about the trees and how to grow them. I did agriculture school online to keep up with the business and technology sides of it but… But I love this. I love what I do.”

Gavin rides in silence for a while. It was rare for him to meet someone truly passionate about their work, especially in the city. There, everyone complains about fair pay and shitty hours for no real recompense except making ends meet. Gavin hires people like Connor because they’re rare gems, the ones that like this and have scratched their way up from the bottom to get the job that will give them the career if a lifetime. Even out of those precious few, most of them burn out or move to less-demanding jobs before making Managing Partner or some position that can get them the life they want. None of them can grit their teeth and persist the way this family has. “You’re pretty special, Connor.”

Connor flushes. “It’s…”

“Naw, don’t say it’s nothing. You made this profitable and you made it _yours_. You dragged this place up from the bottom and—wow, you’ve expanded it, you’ve met so many people that are passionate about it. I don’t know what it’s like to raise an orchard. But I know what it’s like to be the poor inner city kid that has to fight everything and everyone and their mom just to break even. I worked two jobs during college and so did my brother. We put our heads down and we didn’t come up until we had made something of ourselves. We left a lot of our friends in the dust because of that.”

Connor rides thoughtfully for a minute. “But you love what you do and you were determined to be good at it.” He smiles. “Your determination is admirable, Gavin.”

“I… thank you.”

“We’re almost there. How are you feeling?”

“I’ll let you know tomorrow,” Gavin grumps.

Connor breaks into laughter.

They finally reach a hill which they ride up easily enough. Connor finally stops him at the top. “Look,” he says, and Gavin’s jaw drops.

The hill is high enough to overlook the entire orchard, which is practically glowing in the late-afternoon/early sunset. He could see Connor’s house in the distance and the barn nearby. He could see the storefront and apple-picking entry. He could see it _all._ “Wow… that’s… beautiful. I’m speechless.”

Connor smiles. “This is where I come when I am too exhausted to be happy about my job.”

“It’s gonna be where I come, too. Hey, what’s that on the corner over there?” Gavin points to a house near to the hill, right on the edge of the peach trees. He had never seen it before.

“Oh, that’s the beekeeper.”

“Like, a keeper of bees?” Gavin recoils, horrified.

Connor arches an eyebrow. “What’s wrong with bees?”

“What isn’t?!” Gavin helps, looking around in alarm as if anticipating a swarm of them to attack.

“Afraid of a little bee?” Connor teases.

“Little bee, bad sting.”

“Allergic?” Connor asks sympathetically.

“You bet,” Gavin answers. “I’m done with hospitals for quite a while, thanks.”

Connor reaches over and pats his arm with another one of those perfect little winks.  “Don’t worry, I won’t let the bees hurt you.”

Gavin feels his face turn hot like the spot on his arm where Connor’s hand rested. But he smiles anyway, more than a little bit giddy. Getting himself under control, he clears his throat and asks, “How’d you come to have a beekeeper here, anyway?”

“Oh. Well, Lou lost most of his hives where he lived, closer to the city, because out there they spray against mosquitoes and the pesticides kill the bees. He was making his own raw honey but had to move his remaining hives. We ended up making a contract where he could keep his bees in the orchard and sell his product in the store. We need the bees because they pollinate the blossoms. Without them, there’s no fruit and I’m out of a job. He was out of a job because he had no bees. It ends up working out. The bees are doing great. When he got here he had three hives, now he’s got eight. He’s had to buy space elsewhere to keep some hives since there really shouldn’t be more than a few hives within a certain radius.”

“You… interesting.”

“What?”

“You helped that guy because—”

“Because farming of any sort is a pretty collaborative endeavor. That man needed my help. We work together and he’s a good man.”

“Hmm. For me, it’s always about competition. No one ever realizes that knowing when to bring people in to help you is just as important.”

“Yep. My father says that you shouldn’t make an enemy where you can make a friend.”

“He’s right. Is that why you’re always picking up strays?”

Connor guffaws. “Yes, that’s why. See, now I have bees that will sting for me and you…” Connor side-eyes him. “You’re like an angry wildcat to scratch for me.”

Gavin smiles. “So we’re friends now?”

Connor meets his eyes,his expression so sincere that Gavin’s mouth goes dry. “Yes. You are my friend, Gavin. And I will always be yours.”

* * *

 

Connor has packed them a light dinner of sandwiches, salad, and naturally, fresh nectarines. Gavin watches the sun sink into the horizon as he eats.

“So,” Connor asks between bites, “Why were you heading to Detroit?”

Gavin frowns. “I was going to a wedding. My brother got married.”

“Oh! Congratulations! Oh… it sucks that you missed it.”

“Yeah. I called Elijah from the hospital, he understood. He was just glad that I’m okay. His wife Chloe sent flowers. He’s going to fly to Pittsburg after they come back from the honeymoon and such.”

“What does your brother do?”

“He works in a tech company. I’m not entirely sure what he does there, it’s some secretive fancy research. But he’s done really well, better than I have, even.”

“You must be happy for him.”

“Yes. He is a good big brother.”

Connor smiles. “I know what you mean. Do you have any other siblings?”

Gavin tells him about his sister Tina, who is their foster sister. From there, the topic ranges to all kinds of things. It’s almost completely dark by the time they start riding home, still chit-chatting about random things. Gavin loves that Connor laughs so freely, and his efforts to draw that sweet sound over and over have caused them to develop little in-jokes and smart jabs that they sass each other with. Gavin regularly finds himself saying, “oh—fuck off!” over Connor’s laughter, but he always ends up cracking up right alongside him.

Connor starts removing the saddles and allowing the horses to cool down and eat, and Gavin waits nearby, watching Connor work. Lifting and wiping the saddles gives Gavin the show of his life. Connor’s muscles ripple as he lifts, the light reflecting off his skin and hair just right. His forearms and strong shoulders flex as he hoists the heavy leather around. Connor’s soft grunts go straight to Gavin’s crotch  and his fucking fingers…

Connor is the eye candiest eye candy his eyes have ever had the enormous pleasure of devouring and those fuckers are not counting any calories today. He wants to touch.

He doesn’t get the chance until they are walking back to the house and Connor slips his fingers in between his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like a plane with a stalled engine, I’m so tired. But I just had to had to had to get this out. As a result, it probably is so far from polished or remotely edited. I apologize for that. But nothing here is set in stone! If you see something, say something.
> 
> Thank you all for your kind comments! I would love to hear more from you so come squeal with me at these two beans!
> 
> y’all rock  
> <3Daisy


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to go home.

Connor wakes up with dread in his stomach, making it gurgle and groan uncomfortably. He is awake before the sun today like he is every day, but this time, it’s because he didn’t even get to sleep. How could he? Today, things will go back to normal, but they will never be the same. Neither will he.

He’s not looking forward to being alone again. Sure, he’ll have the dogs and Cole and Cass, and all of those aforementioned people and animals love him dearly. But it’s not the same. He wants… someone for himself.

_ He wants Gavin for himself. _

He should have been careful. Dammit, he knew Gavin was going to have to leave. He knew it but he still…

Connor groans and rolls over, curling onto his side. He does this to himself regularly. People come into his life and go, some remain friends and some drift away. But he gives pieces of his heart away to every last one of them. This though… this is different. 

He let himself fall for Gavin. He has only been here a week and some days, but… the hospital, the things Markus said… the way Gavin watches him when he laughs, when he laid down on the floor and let all the dogs pile on him, when he saddled the horses and then cleaned the tack after…

Gavin wants him too, maybe. That’s the only thing that makes this better. It also makes this infinitely worse.

He shoves himself out of bed. Brushes his teeth. Picks at his breakfast, trying in vain to steel himself to say goodbye. He gets Gavin’s luggage, which he’s left at the bottom of the steps. 

When he packs Gavin’s car, he packs his heart too, wishing it well in the city.

* * *

 

It’s getting to be time for him to go. His rental car is here and already packed up.His insurance claim has been dealt with. His face and ribs are healing.

Connor seems ready for him to go, too. He’s less engaged today, hardly talking over breakfast. The past couple of days, he brings up Gavin’s leaving home to Pittsburg frequently. Today, he hasn’t said much until they sit on the porch together for the last time. He asks, “Is there going to be someone to take care of you when you get back home?”

Gavin can’t help himself, he snorts. “Yeah, sure. Me.”

Connor side-eyes him. “Are you sure the universe won’t spontaneously generate—”

“Oh—you little shit!” Gavin laughs, and Connor does too. “I can’t be held responsible for what I said that day, I was concussed.”

“Oh yeah? What’s your excuse for the rest of the time?” 

Gavin takes great pleasure in flicking him off even though Connor doesn’t even see it because he’s already laughing. Gavin watches him laugh. He tries to record it in his mind, the soft, happy huffs of breath and the sound and tone of his voice. He tries to snap pictures in his mind of the way the corners of Connor’s eyes crinkle when he smiles, the way the brown of them looks in the sun.

Connor’s laughter has become his favorite pastime.

“I’m going to miss this,” he says aloud, voicing the sudden melancholy pressing on his chest.

Connor’s laughter fades. His face falls. “I…”

“I have to go back to the city.”

“I know.”

“And you… you have to stay here.”

Connor swallows. “It’s okay.”

“It is?” Gavin can’t help how hopeful he feels, how hopeful he sounds.

“There will always be a place for you here, Gavin.”

Gavin knows now that they aren’t just talking about their physical, geographical locations, or bout the view, the countryside lifestyle, the calm autumn air and relaxing environment. He knows they aren’t just talking about the house, the horses, the damn dogs. Now, they’re talking about them.

He turns to Connor and asks, “is there?”

Connor leans forward. His hand lands on Gavin’s shoulder, slipping up until his fingers card gently through his hair. His eyes are just a little bit wet when he says, “I promise,” his voice a raw whisper.

Gavin fully comprehends this now. Connor wasn’t being distant, he wasn’t ready for Gavin to leave. He was trying to hold off saying goodbye.

Determined that this will not be goodbye, Gavin leans forward too. He lets Connor leave the taste of his lips on his own, sweet like the apples and plump like the peaches. He savors it, committing it to memory like he’s done with Connor’s laughter.

When Gavin sets off for Pittsburg, he leaves his heart in the countryside, surrounded by apple trees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did I lie about the angst? I am so sorry. No, I’m not sorry. 
> 
> let me know what you’re thinking about this! what would you have liked to see? are you screeching? I have hugs and tissues for you in the comments.
> 
> I’ve got other fics going on if you want more happy fluffs! check out my Policeman AU which has more cute soft Convin things!
> 
> i love you all.  
> <3Daisy.


End file.
